


Sky Blue

by SirEggsIII



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Anxiety Attacks, Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, F/F, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rebellion, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Social Anxiety, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirEggsIII/pseuds/SirEggsIII
Summary: The War of Verpax is at its peak, and it looks like this time the bad guys are going to win. With a mysterious soldier and a rumored weapon that could take out the entire rebel military, no one is ready to see what comes next. As everyone waits at a standstill, contemplating what their next move should be. Maxx, a child soldier for the rebel military infiltrates the Verpax District 12 base in order to gain more information to help aid them in the war but an accidental run-in with a shadow of his past may prove that things are more complex than he though.-a.k.a there is a war and it's gonna be bloody and gay...





	Sky Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyy, if you can write a better summary than I, feel free to tell me and I'll probs use that...also, I need a beta, so, email me @ sir.eggs.3@gmail.com K, thank, bye...

Verpax District 12 was packed full of bodies, and even though it was the dead of winter, heat like no other circulated the base. Government affiliated trackers had been inserted on each prisoner and reduced them to submissive slaves, many of them civilians and rebel soldiers. Maxx stared out at the resting soldiers from where he sat, forced on his knees with his hands tightly behind his back, one sky blue and one honey-golden eye looked back and forth between certain spots on the base, watching for a specific person. A small shock went through his body but did nothing to move him, he refused to be humiliated like the other prisoners, and with his new eye, he'd rather be executed on spot than spend another second with Vincent. 

The Verpax government’s prized soldier, ruthless and sadistic in all the right ways. A cold killing machine with a mysterious past and a few dark secrets. Only Maxx knew the full extent of what his twin brother could do, after all, he couldn't have one thing better than him, not even his eyes. 

A feather light touch brushed against Maxx’s neck, like the slight glide of nails against skin. A sudden painful stab to his shoulder sent his crashing, a muffled cry sounding out, alarming no one. One hand covered his mouth, the other circled his neck, with the threat of more pain in he even dared move wrong. “You’ve been a disobedient soldier Maxx, running away from your superiors, refusing to do as they say, speaking in harsh tone. They don’t quite like that Maxx, if you keep it up I’ll be able to do nothing to stop them.” Vincent’s warm breath and honey coated words wrapped over him like a suffocating blanket, sending shivers down his spine. “It would be a shame if one of them did anything...derogatory.” his twin murmured, quieter this time. Maxx was sure he heard a quiet growl but he couldn't be sure. 

He was pulled up to his feet and forced to walk backwards, stumbling into the dark of the commander's office, which was really just a run-down hangar filled with boxes of papers that no one bothered to look at. The wet cement underneath them burned into Maxx’s eyes, a reminder of where he was. In the Cyntx base, the floors were made of wood covered in blankets and other fabric scraps, a sort of calming mechanism. The hall they were in was long and dark, the only light to illuminate their way was Vincent’s Verpax crest, which glowed in the dark, never one to be hidden. The quiet sound of rain could be heard as well but that was about it. Stopping a moment, Vincent unlocked a door and pushed Maxx in, turning around to lock it back up. Dim lights hung from the ceiling, giving the room an eerie vibe, leaving the corners in dark shadows. 

“You know Maxx, maybe taking your eye wasn't enough? I mean, I’m trained in all sorts of torture techniques, in information extraction, in different types of fighting styles but, I find one to be more of my taste. So, would you like to play a game?” Maxx knew he wasn't expected to answer yet he still shook his head, his brother was twisted, he thought of new and unique ways to break a person and no matter the blood relation or the morals at hand, Vincent would go to any and all lengths. 

Vincent stood behind his, a boot resting on his back. He knew that if he refused to play whatever little game he had set up for him, he’d suffer worse consequences. “I’ll give you two options, you must make a decision in five seconds, any longer and you’ll be stuck with both. Now, when I say go, that’s when we’ll start.” His boot lifted from his back and stomped on the ground beside him, with a deep breath Maxx closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst. “One or two?” Vincnet ask, his voice steady and quiet. “2.” Maxx replied, too scared to even question what kind of choice he had made. “Good, good, one more for now. Hot or cold?” For some weird reason, Maxx couldn't make sense of the question, his brain had stopped working it seemed, a loud buzzing sounded from all around him and before he knew it it was gone and so was the time he had to make a decision. “Have it your way, all the more fun for me.” Vincent replied, a smirk on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed my little tease...I'm going to try and make this really good and really long but no promises. Comments fule my drive and if you've nay ideas, please please please tell me!!! Thank chu ~


End file.
